simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Simpsons Game
uyxkY70p4EU Imagem:The Simpsons Game.JPG Desenvolvedor EA Redwood Shores, Rebellion, Amaze Entertaiment Publicador Eletronic Arts Data de estréia 30/10/2007 Plataformas PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS Classificações ESRB: Teen, PEGI: 12+, OFLC: PG, BBFC: 12 Joysticks Dual Shock 2, Gamepad, Sixaxis, Stylus, Wii Remote Níveis do jogo #Nível 1/Tutorial - The Land of Chocolate #Nível 2 - Bartman Begins #Nível 3 - Around the World in 80 bites #Nível 4 - Lisa, the Tree Hugger #Nível 5 - Mob Rules #Nível 6 - Enter the Cheatrix #Nível 7 - The Day of the Dolphin #Nível 8 - Shadow of the Colossal Donut #Nível 9 - Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers #Nível 10 - Bargain Bin #Nível 11 - Never Quest #Nível 12 - Medal of Homer #Nível 13 - Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game #Nível 14 - Grand Theft Scratch #Nível 15 - Five Characters in Search of an Author #Nível 16 - Game Over Posteres do Krusty Aqui estão alguns pôsteres do Krusty que você vai ganhar se juntar todos os selos dele: *Nível 2: Bartman Begins => Krusty Begins *Nível 3: Around the World in 80 bites => Krusty Burger *Nível 4: Lisa, the Tree Hugger => Krusty Toothpick Poster *Nível 6: Enter the Cheatrix => Krusty's Stop & Go *Nível 7: The Day of the Dolphin => Marine World *Nível 8: Shadow of the Colossal Donut => Krusty Meal *Nível 9: Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers => Atack of the 50 Ft. Klow *Nível 10: Bargain Bin => Krusty Krappy Kartridge Klassics *Nível 12: Medal of Homer => ? *Nível 15: Five Characters in Search of an Author => Krusty Klowface *Nível 16: Game Over => The Passion of Krusty Tampinhas de Garrafa do Homer *Nível 1: The Land of Chocolate => Choco Duff Dark *Nível 2: Bartman Begins => Dino Duff *Nível 3: Around the World in 80 bites => ? *Nível 8: Shadow of the Colossal Donut => ? *Nível 9: Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers => Gloxnar Duff *Nível 10: Bargain Bin => 8-Bit Duff *Nível 11: Never Quest => Ye Olde Duff *Nível 12: Medal of Homer => ? *Nível 13: Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game => Turn Based Duff *Nível 15: Five Characters in Search of an Author => Pearly Duff Sprays de Cabelo da Marge *Nível 5: Mob Rules => Hair Street Blues Hairspray *Nível 11: Never Quest => Lord of the Ringlets Hairspray *Nível 14: Grand Theft Scratch => Gangsta Clean Hairspray Bonecas da Lisa *Nível 4: Lisa, the Tree Hugger => Tree Hugger Stacy *Nível 5: Mob Rules => Political Scandal Stacy *Nível 6: Enter the Cheatrix => Next Gen Stacy *Nível 7: The Day of the Dolphin => Marine Biology Stacy *Nível 13: Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game => Anime Stacy *Nível 14: Grand Theft Scratch => Teen Pregnancy Stacy *Nível 16: Game Over => Heavenly Stacy Clichés *Casa dos Simpsons => Rift Portal & The Doors *Jardim dos Simpsons => Al Runing into Walls *Fábrica do Jogo => Lame Tutorials & Key Cards *Nível 1: The Land of Chocolate => Doble Jump & Switchers and Levers *Nível 2: Bartman Begins => Pressure Pads & Collectible Placement *Nível 3: Around the World in 80 bites => Time Trial *Nível 4: Lisa, the Tree Hugger => Giant Saw Blades *Nível 5: Mob Rules => Invisible Barrier & Cracked Up *Nível 6: Enter the Cheatrix => Red Ones Go Faster & Trampolines *Nível 7: The Day of the Dolphin => Water Warp *Nível 8: Shadow of the Colossal Donut => Obvious Weakness *Nível 9: Invasion of the Yokel-Snatchers => Temporary Power Up *Nível 10: Bargain Bin => Chasm Death *Nível 11: Never Quest => Lava & Ammo Box *Nível 12: Medal of Homer => Wooden Crate & Explosive Barrel *Nível 13: Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game => Flying Boat & Elemental Enemies *Nível 14: Grand Theft Scratch => Enemy Spawners & The Road to Nowhere *Nível 15: Five Characters in Search of an Author => Evil Genius & Timing Puzzle *Nível 16: Game Over => Re-Used Enemies *Qualquer Lugar => Collecting Every Cliché ("Worst Cliché Ever!") Personagens jogáveis (códigos de playstation 2) Homer Simpson Inicial (ou seja, quando começa o jogo, você está com Homer Simpson) Bart Simpson código: ↑ , ↑ , □ , □ , Δ , O , X . Comichão código: Δ , ↑ , ↑ , ← , → , □ , O , ↓ . Coçadinha código: L1 , R2 , O , O , X , <- , -> , ↓ . Lisa Simpson código: L1 , R1 , X , X , X . Marge Simpson código: L2 , L1 , R2 , X , X , O . Krusty código: R1 , R1 , O , X , L2 . Tony Gordo código: R1 , R2 , X , O , O , X . Personagens Jogáveis: *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson Outros Personagens: *Ned Flanders *Edna Krabappel *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *John Frink *Moe Szyslak *Cletus Spuckler (lista em construção) (para completar, acesse este site Trailer do Jogo Veja mais vídeos do jogo no artigo Comerciais e Trailers do The Simpsons Game. Categoria:Jogos